


You and Mark Pt. 2

by Mexicauthor



Series: You and Mark [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Don't feel like writing tags, F/M, M/M, Tag, Tagirific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicauthor/pseuds/Mexicauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the choose your own adventure story featuring you and Mark Fischbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You arrived at Mark's house at around 8:57 P.M. The police parked next to Mark's car as you stepped out and Mark did the same. Mark had a worried/curious look on his face as you followed him into his house.

You both had been silent the entire ride there and there was an akward tension in between you two. You both stepped in and you glanced back to look the police officers parked outside. You shut the door and turned around.

Mark was sitting on the couch with his hands balled up in front of his face. You had a strong feeling he was angry but you didn't know what it was about. "What if he's angry at me?" You thought. You were feeling sort of afraid and didn't want to confront Mark.

Anger was just radiating off of Mark and you were absolutely terrified of what would happen next. The suspense was killing you. "Y/N, do you want to know why I'm angry?" He said as if to read your mind.

You weren't sure that you should answer but despite your hesitation you began to speak. "Am I the reason?" You asked, dreading what the answer would be.

"No, that's not it. Here, come sit down." He said with an unnervingly calm voice tone.

Go to chapter 2 to sit down

Go to chapter 3 to avoid Mark


	2. Chapter 2

You walked over hesitantly and sat down next to Mark. You avoided Mark's gaze as he looked at you. Mark began to speak once more.

"The reason I'm angry is that someone would go so far as to burn someone's house down for no reason. That someone would try to hurt someone so badly, especially someone as beautiful as you"

You expression becomes shocked as your ears catch Mark's voice and your brain begins to comprehend. Mark cups your face and turns it to face him while at the same time bringing you into the most passionate kiss you've ever gotten.

The kiss continues and you lean into it, closing your eyes and feeling that time has stopped. As you break the kiss you catch your breath and open your eyes. You see Mark turn and hear a soft whimper.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he says as he runs towards his room, shutting the door after himself. You sit there, still fairly shocked at what just happened.

You missed this feeling, the feeling of being genuinely loved. Then your head is filled with all the bad memories and your eyes are filled with tears. Apart from the tears your face is filled with bliss and peace.

You smile and you open your eyes, making the realization that it's time to move on. You walk over to the room Mark entered only minutes earlier. You take long strides instead of hesitant steps and for once in your life you're confident.

You knock and aren't given a response so you turn the knob that was unexpectedly unlocked. You're greeted by the sight of Mark balled up in the corner with his face to the wall. You walk over to him and with all your stregnth you turn him around, bringing him into a deep kiss.

Go to chapter 4 to end the kiss


	3. Chapter 3

You turn away from him and look out the window, ignoring his request and your feelings. You felt that Mark was planning to become violent and didn't want this to turn out like your last relationship with the abuse and the violence.

You hear the sound of Mark standing up behind you and starting to move closer to you. Your heart begins to race, beating faster and faster. Your brain begins to think of all the terrible things that could happen.

You turn with great speed punching Mark smack in the nose, hearing a crack as you did so.You hear an ow of pain as Mark grabs his nose that is now bleeding.

You feel rage build up in your chest and punch Mark in the stomach, making him duoble over in pain.Your fight or flight instincts are replaced with an urge to hurt Mark.

You punch Mark in the eye, breaking the right lens of his glasses and lacerating the skin just under Marks eyebrow. You punch him in the throat with all the force you could muster up.

Mark cries out in pain as he grabs at his throat and tears of pain begin to fall from his eyes. The pain on Mark's face make you even angrier and you grab Mark's hair bringing his face down to colide with your knee.

His face is bloodshot red with trauma and has multiple streams of blood coming down it. You grab a nearby family portrait of Marks off the table and slam it against his face sending glass in all directions.

He falls to the ground and you begin to stomp on him repeatedly as he groans out in pain. "Y/N, please stop, i'm begging you." weakly escapes his throat painfully.

You stomp him in the chest, finally stopping his heart and making blood pour out of his mouth. You crouch down and look at Mark's blood-covered, tear-streaked face. His body lays lifeless on the floor and you let out a sick, twisted laugh.

A/N what have you done to Mark you heartless monster!!! Go back and retry.


	4. Chapter 4

You release Mark from your grip, ending the kiss and leaving you both speechless. You place your gaze on Mark's face. His eyes are wide and his expression dazed. This continues for a couple seconds until you see Mark snap out of it.

He stands up and you sense that something is different. His eyes look different and his posture has changed as well. He aproaches you and starts to kiss you. He starts to kiss your neck and a gentle moan escapes your throat.

Go to chapter 5 if you are a girl

Go to chapter 6 if you are a boy


	5. Chapter 5

Mark takes you into his embrace and you shudder as your bodies meet. He continues to leave little kisses on your neck as he places his hands on the small of your back. You feel his breath as he inhales making you release a moan.

He slowly starts to lower his hand as he leads you back and onto the bed. You struggle against him a bit but you feel that this is so right. You exhale loudly as he places a firm hand on your ass.

You feel that you should stop but you don't want to. He kisses you some more as he moves onto you atop the bed. You wrap your arm around his waist and move it under his shirt.

You start taking off his shirt and you part momentarily. He hesitates and looks at you unsurely. "Do you really want to do this?" He says with an expression that you can't quite understand.

You nod your head yes and he continues to take off your shirt, exposing your neon blue bra. You aren't fully sure but think "It'll be okay". You feel Mark's warmth as his chest makes contact with yours.

He reaches under your bra and grabs your breast as he kisses your collar bone. " I'm sorry, I can't continue going." Mark says with a sad expression.

"Why, what's the problem?" You ask worriedly. "I just don't feel comfortable. You're probably just doing this because you're thankful for my help." He moves off of you and takes a seat on the bed next to you.

"I'm sorry if I rushed you into this." Mark says as he slips his shirt back on. "It's okay, I was just as responsible." "I need a drink, do you want to come with or would you rather stay here?" 

Go to chapter 7 to go with mark

Go to chapter 8 to stay home


	6. Chapter 6

Mark takes you into his embrace and you shudder as your bodies meet. He continues to leave little kisses on your neck as he places his hands on the small of your back. You feel his breath as he inhales making you release a moan.

He slowly starts to lower his hand as he leads you back and onto the bed. You struggle against him a bit but you feel that this is so right. You exhale loudly as he places a firm hand on your ass.

You feel that you should stop but you don't want to. He kisses you some more as he moves onto you atop the bed. You wrap your arm around his waist and move it under his shirt.

You start taking off his shirt and you part momentarily. He hesitates and looks at you unsurely. "Do you really want to do this?" He says with an expression that you can't quite understand.

You nod your head yes and he continues to take off your shirt.  
You aren't fully sure but think "It'll be okay". You feel Mark's warmth as his chest makes contact with yours.

He reaches into your pants and palms at your crotch as he kisses your collar bone. " I'm sorry, I can't continue going." Mark says with a sad expression.

"Why, what's the problem?" You ask worriedly. "I just don't feel comfortable. You're probably just doing this because you're thankful for my help." He moves off of you and takes a seat on the bed next to you.

"I'm sorry if I rushed you into this." Mark says as he slips his shirt back on. "It's okay, I was just as responsible." "I need a drink, do you want to come with or would you rather stay here?" 

Go to chapter 7 to go with mark

Go to chapter 8 to stay home


	7. Chapter 7

"Sure, I need to clear my head anyway" You said with a smile. You stood up and began to put your shirt back on while thinking about what almost happened. You breath out as you realize how stupid you were for giving in like that.

"You ready to go?" Mark asks as you walk out of the room. "Sure, I'll just take a quick look in the mirror" you say as you turn the doorknob on the bathroom door. You hear some noise in the room but don't pay any mind as you look in the mirror.

You gaze at your face, you don't think there's anything out of the ordinary. You splash your face with water and fix your hair. "Eh, good enough" you say with a shrug. You wink at yourself playfully and then realize how weird that looked.

"Ready to go now?" Mark asks you with a gentle tone of rush. "Yeah, let's go" you say a bit excitedly. You walk to the door but as Mark reaches for the knob he pauses.

"I need to go get my pills" he says as he hurriedly walks to his room. "Pills?" You think as you wait for him. He walks back out with a bottle of pills in a prescription bottle. "What do you need those for?" You ask confusedly. "Oh, I'm pretty much alergic to alcohol" he says with a shrug.

He opens the door and you both step out. He turn and locks the door before putting his keys in his pocket. He walks down the steps and to his car while you follow. He unlocks the door and you both step in.

He puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. The radio starts playing "Stupid Hoe" by Nicky Manaj. Mark laughs as you start lip syncing to it. He backs out of the driveway and starts driving down the street with a smile. The officers accompany you as well.

The sky begins to darken on your way to the bar and by the time you get there it's already pitch black. Mark decides to park in a nearby lot and you two step out of the car. The police officers park as well as you start making your way towards the entrance and you take out your ID.

The gaurd at the door asks for your identification and you and Mark show them to him. You two begin to walk in but are stopped by the gaurd. "Hold on a second, you're markiplier" says the gaured with a flabbergasted expression.

"I love your videos, and if it isn't too much to ask may I have an autograph?" "Sure, do you have a pen or something" Mark asks the gaurd. "Yeah, here you go" the gaurd says handing him a marker. The gaurd turns to face away from Mark.

"What do you want me to sign the back of your shirt?" Mark asks sarcasticly. "Yup" says the gaurd with a nod. Mark quickly signs it and hands the gaurd his pen back. "Thanks a ton, man" he exclaims as you two walk in.

The officers follow you around so you don't drink much but Mark gets very drunk. Then, two and a half hours later, you help mark back towards the car and into the back seats. You tell him to lay down as you close the door.

You make your way to the other side of the car and step in. You start the car with the keys you had taken from Mark when he first showed signs of drunkeness. You began to make your way back home but had to wait for the cops.

When you finally made it home you put mark to bed, removing only his shoes and jacket. He grabs you and falls asleep with you in his arms. Since you can't escape his grasp you just fall asleep.

Go to chapter 9 to wake up


	8. Chapter 8

"Nah, i'll just stay here, but are you sure you can drive back after drinking?" you say as you walk into the living room. " Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me" he says as he grabs his keys of a hook on the wall.

He walks into his room and walks out with a prescription pill bottle. "What are those for?" You ask as you take a seat on the couch and start putting your shirt back on. "Oh, i'm pretty much alergic to alcohol" he says turning to look at you.

You catch his gaze and turn with a slight blush. You hear the door open and turn to face Mark once more. "I'll see you later Y/N. Help yourself to anything just don't mess with my computer" he says as he closes the door.

You hear some noise outside and then hear Mark drive away. The house was suddenly silent and you became bored. You stand up and walk towards the bathroom. "You realize the look you saw in Mark's eyes back in the room was lust.

You enter, wash your face, and fix your hair. You examine yourself in the mirror and then walk out. "Was he, "turned on"?" You think with a bright red blush. You decide to just stop thinking about it.

You enter the living room and turn on the T.V as you sit down. You flip through the channels until you find Fox. Family Guy is on and you watch for a while. Your stomach growls and your suddenly struck by hunger.

You walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. You see pancake batter and something about it makes you laugh. You close the fridge and open a cupboard you find some popcorn and begin to microwave one.

You hear the dinging and takeout the now much larger bag. You sit down and start eating and laughing at the T.V. You take out your phone, unlock it, and get on twitter. You start scrolling through and then a 5% battery left warning pops up.

"Shit" you think as you remember all your chargers got burned in the fire. "I'll have to buy a new one but maybe Mark has one in his room" you think, turning to look at Mark's room door.

"Maybe I shouldn't" you think hesitantly. Oh, what harm could it do" you think as you approach the door to his room. You look around, this room looks very similar to the guest room. You see another door and decide to look in. Inside you see computers, a recording setup, and foam covered walls.

"Shouldn't be in here" you tell yourself as you close the door. As you turn you smell Mark's scent all around. You walk towards his bed and look at his night stand. "There's probably a charger in there" you think.

You're expression becomes absolutely shocked and embarrassed as you find Mark's "extracurricular" magazines. You close the drawer and run out of the room as fast as you can. You close the door and start hyperventilating as if you just saw a ghost.

"Yeah, I think I can go a while without my phone being charged" you think as you sit to watch T.V once more.

About an hour later Mark got home drunker than an irishman. "Hey honey, I'm home" he yells as he enters. "Well what do we have here?" He says as he spots you on the couch. "Y/N, it's so nice to see you, how've you been" he says in a slur.

"I think we should get you to bed" you say as you stand up. "You lead him towards his room but he starts pulling away. "Come on Mark, let's go" you say pulling a bit harder. After minutes of struggle you manage to get Mark into his room.

You lay him down on his bed and untie his shoes to remove them. Then you take his jacket off as well. As you turn to leave the room something wraps around your wrist. You turn to face Mark and he pulls you onto the bed.

He wraps his arms around you and you struggle to get out of his grasp but he's too strong. "Mark" you whine. You turn and hear snoring. "Did he just fall asleep? That's just great...". You realize you're not getting out so you get into a more commfortable position and fall asleep.

Go to chapter 9 to wake up


	9. Chapter 9

Your eyes bolted open as you remembered that you were still in Mark's arms. You were surrounded by his warm embrace and his scent lingered in the air. You turned a bit and your cheek rubbed against his stubble. You then caught the heavy smell of alcohol.

You tried moving his arm carefully to get out of his grasp but he awoke as soon as you did. "Huh, what's happening" he mumbled tiredly as he slightly opened his eyes. You tried to be quiet but quickly realized it wasn't an option. "Um, you kinda sorta fell asleep with me in your arms."

"Oh" he mumbled grogily as he remembered yesterday's events. He removed his hold on you and started sitting up. He grunted and held his head as his hangover started taking it's toll. "How much did I drink last night?" he asked still holding his head.

"Let's just say you were totally wasted" you tell him as you stretch tiredly. "Sorry, I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." He said rubbing his neck, sort of embarrased. You stand up and yawn loudly.

"I'll make you some coffee to help with your hangover" you say as you step out of the room. You feel new and refreshed as if you just came out of hibernation. You make your way down the stairs and into the kitchen. After you gather everything you begin making the coffee.

You go back upstairs while you wait for the machine to make the coffee. Making your way down the hallway you notice Mark's keys on the floor. "I should get these to him" you think picking them up.

You open the door and what you see next utterly horrifies you. Mark is standing there, facing away from you, totally nude. You struggle to grab the doorknob and then slam the door. You stand there redfaced and with your heart racing a mile a second.

"What is it with me and getting into bad situations?!?" you think, face palming yourself. "Y/N, was that you?" you hear coming from the inside of the room. "Um, yeah" you answer unsurely. "Did you um, see anything?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, I saw you, but it was only from the back, and I may have seen some of your other inappropriate stuff, and i'm so sorry please don't hate me!" you say, exasperated and anxiously.

"Come in Y/N". You walk in worriedly but with haste. " Look, Y/N I can forgive you for all those things but from now on you need to promise you'll stay out of my room". "Okay, I promise and thanks for being so cool about all this." You say hugging him.

"Y/N, I'm still in boxers you know" he says with a voice that makes it sound like "Get the fuck off of me". "Oh I'll just go get the coffee" you say akwardly leaving the room.

You race down the stairs to get some distance between you and that uncomfortable situation. You release a sigh of relief as you enter the kitchen. "You have got to be more careful Y/N" you think as you pour two cups of black coffee.

Looking back at the staircase you see mark heading down it. "Your cup is on the counter" you say as you put the coffee can back in the cupboard. "Thanks" he says as he picks up the cup. You prepare your coffee but Mark just drinks it black.

"Hey Mark, do you want come shopping with me. I need some clothes due to the fire incident and I'd like it if you came with me" you say with a smile.

"Sure, but I need to upload some videos to YouTube first" he says as he places his mug down and looks toward you. "How long would it take?" You ask disappointedly. "Well I have some premade videos, I can just upload some of those" he says backing away from the counter and beginning to walk towards the stairs.

"So we can leave in an hour or so" he says walking up the stairs. "I guess I'll go get ready" you say excitedly heading towards the bathroom. You lock the bathroom door and undress. Stepping into the shower you close the curtains after yourself.

The water starts flowing at the turn of the knob. When you get the water to the correct temperature you redirect it to the shower head and you start getting sprayed by water.

The warm water hits your back and you start showering. Five minutes later you step out and dry yourself. You wrap a towel around yourself and look in the mirror. When you redress you step out of the bathroom and check the time on your phone.

It reads 11:54 A.M on the screen. "I should start looking for a job" you think heading downstairs. "Maybe there will be a job opening in one of the clothes stores I go to today?" You think sitting on the couch.

Time Skip

Mark walks down the stairs and looks over at you. "I'm ready to go, how about you?".

"Yeah, let's go!"

Go to chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

The car pulls into the open parking space and comes to a stop. You step out of the car and shield your eyes from the bright sunlight. The scorching heat hits your face as you turn to face Mark on the opposite side of the car.

"This heat is killing me" you say tugging at your shirt collar a bit. "Well that's LA weather for you" he replies shutting the car door. "Let's get inside." The two of you walk into the Mall. You release a sigh of relief as the cool air inside hits you.

"The massive size of this place never seizes to amaze me" you say as you walk towards a nearby ATM. Typing in your pin number, you look over your shoulder at Mark. He seems to be busy looking at an ad about cancer.

When you withdraw the money you needed you finish up and then walk over to Mark. "Hey, Mark I'm ready to go." He remains motionless for a second before turning to look at you. "Yeah, let's get shopping" he says with a renewed expression of happiness.

You both walk in to a nearby Hollister store. Looking around you find a red T-shirt with the word Hollister across the front. "Hey Mark, what do you think" you say holding it up so he can see. "I like it." His voice sounds distant and he has a troubled expression on his face.

Later, about half an hour of shopping around the mall you decide to ask him what's wrong. "Mark, I need to ask you something." He walks over to you with a clearly false smile on his face.

"Yeah?" he asks, his gaze drifting around. "You seem really down and distracted, is there something wrong?" His expression changes but his gaze continues to wander. "I'm okay" he clearly lies. "Are you sure, you seem sad"

"I said i'm okay!" he yells angrily, catching people's attention. He turns around and start running down some escalators. "Mark, wait" you yell after him but he doesn't stop running. You run after him, trying to avoid crashing in to any bystanders.

You run faster but can't keep up and soon he's out of your sight. "Sorry, mam" you apologize as you bump in to a wonan. You run until you make it to the exit and run out. You catch only a glimpse of Mark's car as it speeds away.

"There goes my ride" you think as you come to a stop. "Better start walking" you think walking in the direction of Mark's house.

End of part 2


End file.
